Lost Hope
by Emely Raines
Summary: Xover with "The Sentinel". Peter & Kermit go to Cascade for a police convention & not suprisingly enough, run into trouble; they meet Jim & Blair & get sucked into a case involving their civilian friend. Ch2 is being worked on do not fear.


OK.... here goes:

  


I do not own Jim and Blair

Nor have I seen them Anywhere

I do not own Kermit and Pete 

But I wish I did, thank you, please..... Boy do I need help... anyway.... here's the story

*Other characters associated with the shows are not mine either

  


Lost Hope

  


It had all happened before Blair could even react; the girl he'd been watching was barreled into, twisted around and knife at her neck. Jim came running into view, leveling his gun. "Drop it, Cop. Or she's gone." came the man's voice.

  


Jim started like he was going to set down the gun, raising his hands in submission with the gun the harmlessly in his palm. But he had his head cocked that certain way, with his ear a little more forward than back, he was listening. Blair strained to hear what Jim did but, of course, he couldn't. A moment later, the girl was down and Jim had shot.

  


Blair rushed over to the girl as she lay on the ground. "Hey.... Hey, you ok?"

  


She looked up, and tucking her dark hair behind her ear, nodded slightly, "Yeah." she whispered, only then starting to shake.

  


Jim cuffed the man, seemingly forgetting about the injury he himself had inflicted with the now silent gun, and handed him off to the security guards. He showed them his badge and told them the basics of what had happened, saying he'd make a formal statement in the morning with the police. He walked over to where Blair and the girl were, "You alright, Kid?"

  


She finally drew herself fully off the ground, raising her head to look at him. For the second time that night, piercing green eyes held his. "I'm alright." she answered calmly.

  


"Excuse me, Miss?" One of the security guards, a thin almost withered looking kid, interrupted, coming forward, "We need you to make a statement."

  


She turned to him and then looked back to Jim uncertainly. Turning back to the guard she said, "Tomorrow... Tomorrow morning." The guard looked like he was going to argue, so she added, with more force, "Look, you can take my statement within a week's time of the incident. Take it tomorrow."

  


The guard blanched and left, grumbling to himself about hostile witnesses, *Probably learned that one from Law & Order.* she thought. When she turned back, it was her turn to be caught by Jim's eyes. "How did you know?" He asked quietly.

  


She kept his eyes a moment longer and was about to answer when a man came skidding around the building. "Adryan!" he yelled out to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her over, grimacing at the bit of blood smeared on her arm from when the man had fallen. "Adryan, what happened? We heard the shot."

  


The older man that had followed him was talking with the security guard she had annoyed. He finished and strode over, his jaw set angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled, pulling her away from the first man. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" He checked her over for himself and asked again, quieter, "What the hell were you thinking?"

  


"I was thinking..." she jerked away from him and moved more toward Jim and Blair, "That I didn't want to get my throat slit open." She glared at him.

  


Blair stepped in to try and diffuse the situation, "She did what she thought was best. And Jim knew what she was doing. It's not like she was going it alone."

  


The man scowled at him and was about to say something when Jim stepped forward. Blair thought the man did well, considering that a towering and angry James Ellison usually made even the stoutest of men shrink. The man, however, stood his ground and actually seemed to grow a bit taller as he straitened up to his full height. It was the younger of the two who finally stepped between them. "Come on, Kermit. He saved her life. Remember."

  


"He let her do something stupid... He's a cop Pete. He's a cop who lets civilians endanger themselves."

  


Blair heard a growl from Adryan at the 'do something stupid' part. "Jim." he whispered warningly, only for the sentinel to hear, telling him to take care of how he handled the situation.

  


"He couldn't stop her. You know that. She'd've done it without him there. At least with him being there, she had a way out once she'd gotten him to let go."

  


Adryan came forward again. Stepping angrily to Kermit's side, she grabbed his arm and pulled him backward. "Back off, Kermit." she growled out. For a moment, he resisted, but after another insistant tug, he moved behind her, taking a protective stance. "He's just a little protective." She told them, rolling her eyes, finally getting past her indignation over his reaction. She reached out her hand. "Adryan Salizer. And thank you... You're quite a shot."

  


"Ellison" Jim answered.

  


Blair came forward, putting on all his charm and sparing a moment to give Jim a dirty look for the short blunt and decisively lacking introduction, "Blair Sandburg." 

  


Adryan smiled at him, "And does 'Ellison' here have a first name?"

  


"Jim"Blair supplied. Jim snorted lightly and turned to collect the items Adryan had dropped in the attack. "So... Adryan, what brings you to our fine city?.... Quite a bit away from Chicago."

  


"Is the accent that bad?" she asked with a laugh. "I'm here with them." She said, indicating Kermit and the younger man, 'Pete.'

  


Seeing his chance, Peter jumped in, "Detective Peter Caine of the Hundred and First."

  


"Ya gonna tell them your whole life story too, kid?" Jim heard the words mumbled from the older man as Kermit moved toward him again, undoubtedly to tell him what he thought of Jim's tactics during the earlier altercation and about 'trigger happy' cops he'd heard him mutter about earlier.

  



End file.
